Tori Valdez
Backstory Born into the lower levels of Coruscant, she grew up fast, becoming a cut throat enforcer for the Black Sun. When she was eventually caught and arrested at age 18 trying to kill an Imperial officer who had shot her friend, her talents were seen by Imperial advisers after she took out a majority of the patrol. She was given an ultimatum. Either she could join a top secret, experimental, and disposable Special Forces team code named "Unit 38." If she refused, she would be executed. Tori chose the former. Immediately, she and others were heavily augmented and sent on dangerous missions across the galaxy, many of which were wildly successful. She and her unit were given the most experimental weaponry and equipment for field testing by the Imperial Research Corps. When she was caught sleeping with a civilian in her off time, Tori was transferred to the Evictus as punishment, or so the records claim. The exact reason is classified. She was spared prison time or worse for her outstanding service and service record. Personality Though looked down upon by others for her age, she is a hyper lethal asset. Her intelligence is in the genius levels on the Imperial Intelligence scale. When the situation calls for it, she is a brutal and fierce person who takes command of a situation. When she can be, she is a raging flirt. Tori has been described as responsible, sweet, mysterious, cautious and observant. This is to be expected from somebody with such a highly classified past. Physical Appearance Standing at 6'3", she is very muscular from constantly working out and mildly intimidating. She is described as stunningly beautiful with a great body, with curves. She has scars and other markings on her from augmentations she received as part of the deal she struck with the Empire. Weapons and Equipment Though she can use plasma weapons very effectively (notably dual wielding her E-11s), she prefers her Electro staff and riot shield to subdue enemies. She likes to modify her equipment, going so far as to nearly redesign the standard Stormtrooper armor with her own twists (including having a hoodie-like helmet that retracts into her armor). As a result, it is much more hardened to blaster fire and nearly immune to Slug thrower rounds. Valdez has modified her weapons as well, notably her Phrik-Duranium alloy collapsible riot shield which is mounted on her right forearm. She also owns and uses a collapsible Electro staff. Her full list of current equipment is as follows. * Two (2) E-11 blasters Modified * One (1) Riot Baton * One (1) Electro staff Modified * One (1) Riot Shield Modified * One (1) DLT-19 Blaster Rifle modified * Utility belt ** Five (5) stun grenades ** Five (5) Thermal detonator grenades ** One (1) Vibroblade ** Ammunition packs ** Radio ** Grappling hook/cable ** Other standard tactical belt equipment * Stormtrooper Armor Modified Weapons Modifications E-11 Blaster Modifications * Hair trigger allows for an increased firing rate * Custom cooling allows for an increased firing rate but decreased range * Body Modifications ''allow for increased mobility at the cost of damage'' * Extended Cartridge ''allows for extra ammunition and increases handling'' Riot Shield Modifications * Collapsible ''allows for higher mobility and left forearm mounted storage'' * Phrik-Duranium Alloy ''allows for massive damage resistance and protection at the cost of mobility when deployed'' Electro Staff Modifications * Collapsible allows for higher mobility and storage in holster * Variable power settings ''allows for increased range of damage, ranging from stun to near instant kill but at the cost of increased power intake'' DLT-19 Blaster Modifications * Fore grip allows for more accuracy * Hair trigger allows for an increased firing rate * Variable zoom holo sight allows for increased accuracy at range * Custom stock increases accuracy, mobility, and handling and reduces recoil * Custom cooling allows for an increased firing rate but decreased range * Upgraded power output increases damage and recoil but decreases accuracy at the cost of higher power intake Stormtrooper Armor and Body Modifications * Unit 38 Alloy ''allows for increased protection to Plasma rounds and impenetrable by Slug thrower rounds'' * Integrated Fire Lance Enhancement Suit (Endo-Exoskeleton) ''allows for drastically increased handling, mobility, strength, speed, precision, reflexes, muscle control, and pain tolerance.'' * Retractable Helmet ''allows for hoodie-like retraction of the helmet into the suit, increasing perception'' * Biological Augmentations ** Implants *** Occidental Capillary Reversal'' Boosted blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the retina allows for drastically increased perception, vision, depth, and color perception'' *** Neural Dendrite Superconduction ''Overclocking bioelectrical nerve responses llows for drastically improved reflexes'' *** Nervous System Fire Lance Union ''Nerve endings integrated into Fire Lance allows for perfect union and control over Fire Lance enhancement suit'' *** Skeletal Ceramic Ossification ''Bone fusion with ceramic materials allows for near unbreakable bones'' ** Chemically Induced *** Muscular Enhancement Injections ''Increased muscle density and growth allows for greatly increased muscle strenght and decreased recovery time'' *** WBC Bionanite Infusion ''Genetically programmed bionanites allow for drastically improved immune system strength'' *** Epidermal Protein █illo Ossification ''█illo proteins replace standard epidermal cell production genes allows for hardened skin cells that goes on par with weaker armor types''